Hari-Hari Tanpa Hati
by Aoyama Akiyoru
Summary: memang ragamu telah pergi, namun jiwamu takkan pernah dapat pergi dari hatiku. cerita ini bermulai kembali sejak keinginanmu kutemukan kembali di kamarmu. haruskah kau berkorban setelah semua yang kau rasakan? Epilog dari "Permintaan Terakhirku"


Hari – Hari Tanpa Hati

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Aoyama Akiyoru

Rate T

Hurt/Comfort

AU, Typo, semi-OOC, Rivaille POV, RivaillexEren

Epilog "Permintaan Terakhirku"

* * *

1 April 2014

Sebenarnya aku sangat tak menginginkan pemandangan ini: Puluhan orang berkumpul dengan menggunakan setelan bernuansa hitam mengelilingi sebuah kotak kayu berwarna putih yang ditutupi kain kelambu putih. Di dalamnya terdapat tubuh seorang laki-laki berusia 23 tahun memakai jas putih yang sangat cocok di tubuhnya.

Seluruh tubuhnya sudah pucat dan kaku sama sekali. Hanya saja senyum hangatnya menutupi semuanya. Ia sudah meninggal dengan tenang.

Ya, lelaki tersebut adalah Eren Jaeger. Pemuda dengan rambut amber yang menjadi pasangan sehidup-sematiku.

Hanya berdiri dengan tersumpalkan seribu sumpah serapah yang dapat kulakukan di samping peti penghantar menuju kediaman terakhir Eren.

Aku sangat berharap kalau ini hanyalah salah satu tipuan di April Fouls' day…

Seandainya takdir masih memberinya waktu saat itu, kembang api terakhir yang dilihat Eren…

.

.

.

Dapat terlihat semua teman-teman kuliah sejurusan dengan Eren berkumpul mengelilingi kotak tersebut. Eren dikenal sebagai anak yang supel dalam bergaul. Kepandaian Eren dalam bidang seni disertai ketersediaan Eren dalam menolong sesama mempererat persaudaraan mereka dengannya.

Para perempuan di rombongan kelompok kuliah Eren masih sibuk dengan tangisannya. Sungguh, tangisan mereka seperti api yang menyalakan sumbu dinamit di bendungan air mataku.

.

.

.

"Rivaille, kami turut berduka cita, ya…", Auruo menyampaikan belasungkawanya padaku. Ia mewakili ketiga orang temanku yang lain: Gunther, Erd dan Petra yang sedang ikut terlarut dalam tangisan.

"Setidaknya kita sudah berhasil kala itu memberi memori yang paling diinginkan Eren…", ucap Gunther menyemangatiku.

"Aku sangat ingat jelas wajah Eren saat terbangun di pagi hari saat itu. Ia terkaget kita semua ada di ruang tamu… dan sekarang hal tersebut takkan pernah kita lihat lagi…" kata-kata Petra dalam tangisannya sungguh membuat mataku menjatuhkan air mata…

Ya… sekarang semuanya hanyalah menjadi ingatan dan memori semata saja…

Apalah artiku bekerja keras demi membahagiakan Eren suatu saat nanti? Sekarang semuanya hanyalah impian belaka yang takkan pernah mencapai titik akhir. Sia-sia sudah semua yang telah kukerjakan…

"Rivaille, ingatkah kau dengan perkataanmu sendiri dulu? Takkan pernah ada yang sia-sia dalam hidup ini. Kesalahan yang fatal sekalipun pasti juga masih memunculkan titik harapan… meski tugasmu ini sama sekali parah, pasti masih ada yang dapat terpakai, kan?"

Tiba-tiba perkataan Eren beberapa tahun lampau -ketika aku masih kuliah- mengingatkanku kembali.

Tidak. Semua yang kulakukan memang tak sepenuhnya sia-sia. Aku yakin itu. Terima kasih, Eren, kau telah mengingatkanku …

.

.

.

Tibalah waktunya peti Eren dikebumikan. Isak tangis mengiringi pemakaman Eren. Pengiring lagu dalam proses pemakaman Erenpun juga ikut meneteskan air mata, terharu melihat betapa kehilangannya kami kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintai…

"Bapa, Engkau telah memanggil ssahabat sekaligus saudara kami, Eren Jaeger, kembali menuju pangkuanMu. Berkatilah ia agar dapat tenang di sisiMu, dan biarkan ia turut merasakan damainya berada di sampingMu…" doa dari pastor yang memimpin prosesi pemakaman Eren mengundang isak tangis yang lebih banyak lagi. Tak sedikit pula sahabat-sahabat Eren yang menangis. Bahkan orang-orang seperti Reiner, Jean, Marco, Thomas dan Berthold yang kuanggap sebagai orang yang tegar sekalipun juga turut meneteskan air mata saat mendengar doa yang dilantunkan oleh sang pastor.

.

.

.

Prosesi pemakaman telah usai. Satu persatu orang pergi setelah berdoa dan memberikan bunga pada Eren untuk terakhir kalinya.

Aku dan sahabat-sahabat kuliah Eren adalah orang-orang terakhir yang berada di sana.

"Oi, Eren, ingatkah kau besok kita akan pergi ke pertunjukan orkestra musik bersama?"

"Ya, waktu itu kau yang mengusulkannya pada kami. Dan sekarang kau yang telah pergi duluan…"

"Jadi bagaimana kelanjutannya, Eren? Maukah kau tetap ikut pergi bersama kami besok?"

Canda mereka yang diselimuti tetesan air mata mereka pada batu nisan Eren mengingatkanku pada salah satu ajakan Eren di bulan Februari lalu…

"**Rivaille, maukah kau menemaniku menyaksikan pertunjukan orkestra di balai seni pusat kota nanti malam?"**

"**Maaf, Eren, tapi aku sedang sibuk."**

Hanya jawaban pendek yang kuberikan pada Eren saat itu. Padahal itu akan menjadi orkestra terakhir yang dilihat Eren…. Aku amat menyesal dengan sahutanku saat itu…

"Oi, bocah, sedang apa kau tidur di sana? Ayo, cepat bangun! Kau ingin pergi menonton orkestra itu kan? Aku janji aku akan menemanimu pergi menyaksikannya" paksaku berbicara pada batu bisu yang bertuliskan nama pasanganku ini saat semua teman-teman Eren pulang dengan mata yang mulai memerah. "Ayo, cepat bangun?" aku tak kuasa menahan tangisanku saat itu. Emosiku sudah tak tertahankan, secara spontan aku berteriak dalam tangisku, "Tuhan! Mengapa cepat sekali kau mengambil Eren dariku?! Berikanlah kami waktu sedikit lagi untuk bersama"

Berhubung taman peristirahatan terakhir itu hanya ada aku seorang saja, ku luapkan saja apa yang sedang kurasakan...

.

.

.

.

.

Ah… berat sekali waktu-waktu ini. Hampir Satu setengah bulan sudah Eren telah pergi dari hidupku. Takkan ada lagi yang merengek-rengek ingin ditemani pergi, minta dimanjakan, memohon-mohon untuk menolongku mengerjakan tugas kantorku.

Sangat banyak kenangan yang tertinggal di rumah ini…

Kata orang, sebelum 40 hari, orang yang 'sudah meninggal' belum benar-benar meninggalkan dunia ini. Di hari ke 40 barulah ia ke alam sana.

Dan hari ini adalah hari ketiga puluh tiga.

Ingin sekali aku berbicara dengannya…

"Eren, apakah kau bisa mendengarku?"

"_**Rivaille, aku ada di sampingmu"**_, sebuah suara yang amat jelas di telingaku langsung menjawab. Yang herannya, warna suara itu sangat sekali kukenal…

"Eren, kaukah itu?" aku yang terkejut langsung bangun dari dudukku.

"_**Ya, Rivaille, ini aku. Apa kau sudah melupakanku? Hehe…"**_

"Oh, Eren… sedang apa kau di sini?" jawabku terbata-bata sambil mengelap mataku. Aku tak mau Eren melihat setitik air mata di wajahku.

"_**Rivaille, mengapa kau sedih? Aku sudah bahagia, kok…"**_, aku dapat menyimpulkan kalau Eren mengatakan hal itu sambil tersenyum mengejekku.

"Oi, bocah, kau melihatku meneteskan air mata, ya?"

"_**Yah…. Bisa dibilang begitu sih… sedari tadi aku mengikutimu dari belakang, lho…. Apa kau tak menyadarinya sama sekali?"**_

"Oi, di mana kau berada? Mengapa aku tak dapat melihatmu?"

"_**Maafkan aku, Rivaillle. Itu sudah jadi kesepakatan sejak awal bila aku ingin berbicara denganmu…"**_

"Betapa curangnya kau…"

"_**Hmm…. Baiklah, langsung ke pokok pembicaraan saja, waktuku tak banyak. Aku meninggalkan surat untuk beberapa orang yang kuletakkan di bawah bantalku. Tolong bantu aku untuk menyebarkannya ya…."**_

"Kau tak dapat menyebarkannya sendiri memang, huh?"

"_**Kalau bisa, sudah kulakukan sejak kemarin, Sir"**_, kedengarannya ia menatapku dengan sinis?

"Baiklah jika itu maumu…"

"_**Kau tak boleh mengubah susunannya, dan jangan melihat siapa saja yang ingin kuberikan surat, berarti kirimlah satu-satu surat tersebut…"**_

"Eh, banyak sekali sih maumu?" ingin sekali kupermainkan Eren…

"_**Oh iya, ada satu lagi…"**_

"Apa?!"

"_**Aku hanya ingin mengatakan aku mencintaimu…. Waktuku sudah habis. Sampai jumpa di dunia sana, Rivaille"**_ kalimat itu berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman hangat di dahi yang tak tertutupi rambut belah tengahku.

Hangat, namun di detik selanjutnya hilang dan menusuk langsung ke hatiku…

Kejamnya kau, Eren…

.

.

.

Ternyata benar, terdapat setumpuk surat berada di bawah bantal Eren.

"_**Kau tak boleh mengubah susunannya, dan jangan melihat siapa saja yang ingin kuberikan surat, berarti kirimlah satu-satu surat tersebut…"**_

Huh, berarti bisa-bisa satu surat perhari…. Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Eren?

"Baiklah, siapa yang pertama? Ah… Petra. Akan kuberikan surat ini besok."

Keesokan harinya di kantor

"Eh, Eren? Bukankah ia sudah meninggal kemarin?" tanya Petra kaget dengan penjelasanku.

"Ya… aku juga tak tahu kapan ia menulis surat ini. Yang pasti ia menyuruhku untuk menyampaikannya

Air mata mulai meluncur kembali dari mata Petra…

Yang kedua, Erd

Ketiga, Gunther

Keempat, Auruo

Kelima, Mikasa

Keenam, Armin

Ketujuh, Connie

Kedelapan, Sasha

Kesembilan, Jean

Kesepuluh, Berthold

"Apakah kau tak mempersiapkan surat untukku, Eren?" ingin sekali kuacak-acak untuk melihat apakah ada namaku atau tidak…

"_**Kau tak boleh mengubah susunannya, dan jangan melihat siapa saja yang ingin kuberikan surat, berarti kirimlah satu-satu surat tersebut…"**_

Ah… ingatan itu muncul kembali…. Berapa lama lagi aku harus bersabar, Eren?

Kesebelas, Annie

Keduabelas, Reiner

Ketigabelas, Thomas

Keempatbelas, Marco

.

.

.

Huh, sudah 24 surat kusampaikan. 1 minggu terpakai hanya untuk menyampaikan semua surat tersebut. Tersisa 1 pucuk surat lagi. Namun yang ini spesial. Dibagian nama tujuan di tutupi oleh sebuah kartu.

_To: my honey, Rivaille _

Inikah maksudmu, Eren, dengan tak boleh mengubah susunan dan melihat siapa orang yang dituju selanjutnya?

.

.

.

Ah… letih sekali setelah berhasil menyampaikan surat ke 24 tersebut yang ternyata ditujukan pada dosennya. Sesampai di rumah, aku langsung ke kamarku, merebahkan diri di kasur tempat biasa Eren menumpang tidur bersamaku.

Sambil tengkurap, aku membuka amplop surat tersebut. Entah karena apa -mungkin karena ketulusan hati Eren dalam menulis surat ini-, wangi semerbak chrysanthemum tea benar-benar hadir dari lembar surat tersebut.

Kubaca dalam hati surat tersebut. Kurasapi tiap kata yang tertulis di surat tersebut. Sumpah, aku takkan memperdulikan apapun selagi surat ini belum sampai di akhir kata.

_**Dear Rivaille,**_

_**Halo, Rivaille… apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini? Aku harap suratku ini tak mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku yakin surat ini sampai di tanganmu setelah aku pergi ke alam sana.**_

_**Sebelumnya aku ingin menyampaikan permintaan maafku dahulu karena tak dapat menemanimu hingga akhir hayatmu… tapi dari sini (tempatku berada sekarang), aku akan memperhatikanmu selalu…**_

_**Banyak sekali yang ingin kusampaikan untukmu, Rivaille. Tapi sepertinya surat ini lama-kelamaan menjadi buku novel… hehehe **_

_**Mungkin kau menanyakan kapan aku menulis surat ini? Hmm, aku menulisnya di malam setelah mendengar Dr. Erwin memvonisku 'hari terakhirku jatuh di hari ulang tahunku'.**_

_**Pertama-tama yang ingin kusampaikan padamu adalah: Terima kasih, Rivaille, karena sudah mau menemaniku sampai menghembuskan nafas terakhirku. Terima kasih juga atas kenangan-kenangan yang telah kau berikan padaku. Memori-memori itu akan selalu tertanam di hatiku.**_

_**Tapi, Rivaille, ada sesuatu yang kuinginkan darimu. Tolong lupakan aku.**_

_**Aku tahu itu berat, tapi aku ingin kau bahagia, setidaknya dengan orang lain. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu hidup sendirian dan terus memikirkanku.**_

_**Tak apa aku diduakan, yang penting kau dapat bahagia hingga kita bersama lagi.**_

_**Sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahui apa saja yang kalian rencanakan untuk membuat keinginan-keinginan terakhirku terlaksana. Malam setelah kita pulang dari rumah sakit pertama kali, aku terbangun dari tidur karena mimpi buruk dan hidung yang mengalirkan darah. Sebenarnya aku sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali, namun kau tak menyahut. Sekembalinya dari toilet, dari pintu kamar kudengar perbincanganmu dengan kak Petra, kak Erd, kak, Gunther dan Kak Auruo.**_

_**Sungguh saat itu aku ingin berteriak 'aku tak ingin apa-apa. Yang ku inginkan adalah selalu berada di samping Rivaille…', namun apadaya, perbincangan kalian terhenti karena kau tiba-tiba berjalan untuk memeriksa keadaanku.**_

_**Aku berpura-pura tidur agar kau tak mencurigaiku…**_

_**Maafkan aku kalau aku juga sudah berbohong amat banyak padamu belakangan ini…**_

_**Kalau kau membaca surat ini malam-malam, apakah kau sudah ingin tidur? Jikalau sudah, tolong jangan mimpikan aku.**_

_**Seperti yang sudah ku katakan, aku tak ingin kau sedih karena mengingatku terus. **_

_**Hmm, apa lagi yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, ya?**_

_**Apakah kau sudah makan pagi? Atau siang? Atau malam?**_

_**Bagaimana harimu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan sehabis ini?**_

_**Ah, aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau kau kujodohkan dengan kak Petra? Dia sebenarnya menyukai kakak lho… sekarang aku sudah di dunia sana, terserah saja kau mau melakukan apa. Apakah kau mau menjadikan Petra sebagai penggantiku?**_

_**Baiklah, kalau begitu langsung saja.**_

_**Permintaan terakhirku adalah… kau harus melupakan aku, dan hiduplah bahagia bersama Petra, titik.**_

_**Mungkin itu saja yang dapat kusampaikan padamu. Selamat bertemu di dunia sana, Rivaille. Aku akan selalu menyayangimu. Ingat, kau harus dapat melupakanku dan hidup bahagia bersama Petra, oke? Aku anggap itu jawaban 'ya'. Hehehe **_

_**Eren Jaeger **_

"Huh, apa ini!" sontak aku terkejut membaca surat ini. Kupikir ia akan menceritakan beberapa sisi hidupnya, mengapa sekarang ia malah menjodohkanku?

"_**Rivaille, kumohon, lupakanlah aku. Hanya kau saja yang tak dapat mengikhlaskan kepergianku…"**_, suara Eren mendadak terdengar lagi.

"Oi, Eren! Apa maksudmu dengan surat ini?! Bagaimana aku melupakan semua kenangan kita bersama?!"

"_**Aku tak bermaksud begitu… yang kuinginkan adalah kau tak sedih lagi. Caranya adalah dengan lupakanlah aku dan hiduplah bahagia dengan kak Petra. Aku yakin kalian cocok...**_** kau harus belajar mengikhlaskanku, Rivaille. Huh, haruskah aku mengatakan ini? Apakah diperbolehkan? Baiklah…**_**"**_

"Hoi, dengan siapa saja kau berbicara?"

"_**Itu malaikat penjagaku. Huft… baiklah, demi kebaikan kita bersama…"**_

"Eh, apa yang mau kau katakan?"

"_**Seseorang yang telah meninggal di dunia, jika masih ada yang belum mengikhlaskannya, ia takkan bisa pergi ke alam sana…"**_

"…"

Sejak kapan ada peraturan begitu? Siapa pula yang membuat peraturan itu?

"_**Batasnya adalah 40 hari kematian di bumi, tepatnya hari ini untukku. Maka dari itu, aku ingin kau melupakanku, atau setidaknya mengikhlaskanku, lalu hidup bahagia bersama kak Petra…"**_

"aku tak bisa, Eren. Itu adalah hal yang dipaksakan, sedangkan kita semua tahu, cinta tak dapat dipaksakan…"

"_**Rivaille…"**_, suara yang dikeluarkannya sungguh memprihatinkan. Sepertinya ia akan menangis. _**"Tolonglah, aku tak mau melihatmu sedih, sendiri pula… Kak Petra juga telah menyukaimu sejak dahulu, kau tahu…"**_

Aku sungguh tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Eren…"

"_**Rivaille…. Ayolah…"**_, suaranya menandakan bahwa Eren sekarang telah menangis.

Jikalau aku tak membiarkan Eren…

Jikalau aku bersama Petra…

Sungguh, aku sangat galau dengan pilihan ini…

"_**Rivaille, tolong lepaskan dan relakan aku…"**_

Tapi jika aku bersama Petra…

"_**Demi kebaikan kita berdua, Rivaille…"**_

Aku sama saja membiarkan Eren hidup bebas di alam sana…

"Baiklah…", saat ini mataku kembali sembab. Sepertinya aku akan kembali meneteskan air mata. Benar saja…

"A-aku…"

Kedengarannya Eren sangat khawatir dengan semua pilihanku.

"A-ak-kan…"

Kumohon, bantulah aku dalam menentukan pilihan yang terbaik, Ya Tuhan…

"M-meng ikhlas k-kan m-mu…"

Deras air mataku sukses menuruni wajahku.

Kedengarannya Eren tetap akan kecewa dengan apapun yang kupilih.

"_**Terima kasih, Rivaille. Sekarang aku akan tenang di alam sana…**_

_**Aku akan selalu mengingatmu. Aku juga akan selalu menunggumu di dunia sana…"**_ posisi kami kembali sama seperti dahulu, sama-sama tersakiti…

aku yang terpaksa meninggalkan dan melupakan Eren demi kebaikan kami masing-masing…

Eren yang terpaksa meninggalkan dunia ini, meninggalkan pula diriku di sini, dengan menerima kenyataan bahwa ia akan diduakan…

Mungkin ini hanya imajinasiku, atau memang benar-benar terjadi. Secara langsung, pintu rumahku entah kenapa terbuka. Lubang daun pintuku dipenuhi oleh cahaya yang sangat terang, hingga aku tak dapat melihat apa yang ada di balik cahaya tersebut. Dan oleh karena cahaya tersebut, aku dapat melihat kembali Erenku untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia terlihat memakai setelan pakaian berjas serba putih bersih. ia bersama dengan seseorang yang tak terlihat sama sekali wujudnya, hanya bersiluetkan seperti manusia

"_**SAMPAI JUMPA DI SANA, RIVAILLE"**_

Kutahu, kata-kata tersebut keluar berbarengan dengan tetesan air mata dari kami masing-masing.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, malaikat yang ada di sebelah Eren langsung menutup pintu rumahku.

Sontak setelah pintu itu ditutup, aku terburu-buru membuka pintu itu lagi, dan hasilnya… nihil.

Tak ada lagi cahaya yang menyilaukan…

Takkan ada lagi siluet putih malaikat…

Takkan pernah lagi aku melihat Eren…

Yang ada hanyalah rumah-rumah di sekitarku…

Sesuai dengan permintaan Eren, aku menjalani hubungan bersama Petra selama beberapa tahun. Pada akhirnya aku memang bisa meninggalkan Eren dan menjalani hidup bersama Petra dengan tenang dan damai, tanpa konflik apapun.

Sampai waktu kembali mempermainkan kami.

(50 tahun kemudian)

Tak terasa sekarang umurku 83 tahun, begitu pula dengan Petra.

Tuhan kembali memanggil orang yang terlanjur kucintai. Petra meninggal tepat berada di sampingku, ketika sedang memandangi halaman depan rumah kami.

Tak lama setelah aku mengetahui Petra meninggal di sebelahku, Eren kembali hadir menemuiku…

"_**Rivaille…"**_

Sekarang pasti sudah waktunya…

"_**Marilah kita pergi…"**_

.

.

.

.

.

…FIN…

* * *

**A/N:**

Ahh… akhirnya… wkwkwk

Menjawab permintaan dari kaizumielric2210 dan kiaara…

Bahasanya langsung kacau di akhir… udah keburu stress… wkwkwk

Tadinya baru ngetik cerita bagian awalnya (yang pas Eren mau di makamkan) udah sampe nangis sendiri ngebayangin kalo itu ane sendiri

Kira-kira pas nggak?

di akhir paling kagak jelas kan? hehehe

Udah kagak ngerti lagi jalan ceritanya. Ngeblank banget dari tengah ke belakang.

Yang pintu bercahaya itu… kayaknya banyak banget film yang berobyek inti itu(?)

Ya, sekian dulu dari ane. Terima kasih dan mohon maaf bila ada banyak kesalahan…

Mind to review?

Aoyama Akiyoru


End file.
